Lost Heroes and New Prophecies
by fallenangelshavethetardis
Summary: When Hera kidnapped Percy, she didn't realize how much the loss of the savior of Olympus would affect the demigods and the other gods.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**: Heyo! just wanted to drop in and say the disclaimer thingymabob, I don't own PJO or HoO all those rights belong to rick riordan. Also, when you finish reading, _please please please_ review! it helps me keep writing and helps my creativity.

Annabeth was a wreck. The whole camp was falling into chaos. Chiron tried to cheer his campers up, he comforted Annabeth, and told his campers this was just another test from the gods. The problem was though, that he himself didn't believe it. The morning when Annabeth had realized Percy Jackson was missing was the start of it all.

It started out like a normal camp day. All the demigods slowly trudged out of their cabins and sat zombie like in the dining area. Every demigod sat at their parent's table and went up to make a small offering to the gods.

Annabeth was leading the Athena campers in. She was talking and laughing with a few of her older siblings as she sat down. Every camper began digging into their loaded plates, shoveling bacon, eggs, biscuits, and anything else into their mouths as quick as they could. A few of the campers left the pavilion and headed back to their cabins. Annabeth stood up and started heading to the Poseidon table but stopped when she saw no one sitting there.

Chiron smiled as Annabeth rolled her eyes and unsheathed her dagger as she ran towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Seaweed brain, you better get up or you're not getting breakfast!" Annabeth yelled through the cabin's door. She listened to hear the crashing of beds, tridents, and whatever else Percy could knock over in his rush to food.

But it was silent. Percy's snores weren't rumbling from the cabin.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked warily. She opened up the cabin door and peeked inside.

Cabin number three was a low lying blue-ish gray building on the outside, but once you stepped inside, it transformed.

4 bunk-bed cots lined the walls, but stopped where the ocean water came into the cabin. Two gleaming tridents were placed by the door frame, and the fountain that Poseidon had installed stood in the shimmering water. Percy's cot was unnaturally clean. The bed was made, sheets and blankets put in a absolutely perfect way. Even the usually candy wrappers were gone.

But the most unnerving thing was the absence of her boyfriend. Annabeth walked to the water and looked into it. She couldn't see any sign of her half fish boyfriend. Annabeth turned around and broke into a dead sprint for Chiron.

She ran across the campgrounds, legs propelling her faster and faster as her fear deepened. Annabeth hadn't realized she was yelling Chiron's name until he trotted out onto the porch of the big house with an extremely concerned face.

"Annabeth? What is it?" He confusedly asked.

"It's Percy… He's gone. He's not in his cabin and I don't think he's in the ocean." She huffed out.

Chiron's eyes scanned Annabeth's face. He looked down at his hooves, deep in thought. Annabeth wanted an answer now. She needed Percy.

"Chiron! What's happening?" she asked impatiently.

"Get the whole camp to search the grounds. Start as soon as possible. I have to go talk to Mr. D." with that, Chiron turned and walked back into the huge blue house.

Annabeth took off towards the cabins and started organizing search groups.

_please review and let me know what I'm doing right or wrong! thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

The camp had been searching for hours. Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary showed up to help as well. Annabeth Iris messaged Thalia and told her of Percy's disappearance.

"That's not good. I'm gonna tell Artemis. We'll probably start looking for Percy." Thalia smiled, but she hoped to gods Annabeth couldn't see how worried she really was.

"Thanks Thals. It's great to see you again, how's recruiting going?"

"Oh same old same old. Nobody's fallen for any boys yet, but there just haven't been that many girls who want to join. Guess the times have changed…" Thalia shrugged.

"Oh, Annabeth? Don't worry, We're going to find your kelp-brained boyfriend. You two will be back together in no time."

Annabeth smiled, but her grey eyes were filled with doubt as she swiped her hand through the iris message.

Eventually, all the campers who had been looking for Percy had either left complaining of exhaustion or not complaining due to the lack of voice. Annabeth stayed in the woods. She and Mrs. O'leary carefully picked their way over gnarled roots and monster traps, but losing faith with each step. Chiron appeared by a dying oak tree.

"Annabeth, you need to go back to your cabin. It's after lights-out."

"Not until I find Percy." She grunted at him as she walked by.

"That wasn't a request. I have a feeling that Percy isn't any where on the camp grounds."

"Then let's get a quest started! He saved the planet so many times, and this is how we repay him when he goes missing!? This was supposed to be our time off! It's _not fair!_" Annabeth's voice was hysterical, her eyes were brimming with tears.

Chiron stared at Annabeth.

"You need to rest." And with that, Chiron picked up a rage filled annabeth and galloped to the Hypnos cabin.

Anna beth was gently plopped onto the dewy grass. She heard Chiron get a camper out and heard him telling the camper to put annabeth into a _deep _sleep. Annabeth stood up, realizing what was happening.

"no."

The camper looked at Annabeth apologetically. "Sorry Annabeth. But you need to sleep." He placed two fingers on Annabeth's forehead and she crumpled to the ground.

Part of her wanted to stay asleep until Percy came back.

**_A/n:_****_ guys, sorry for the late updating. I just got a bad case of writers block and this was the best I could come up with. It would really help if I got some more reviews. I'm open to your ideas! thank you for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alas, I didn't not get the rights to PJO and HOO for my birthday, all that still belongs to Rick Riordan.**_

It felt like Annabeth hadn't moved in a few days. She threw the covers off of herself and stood up groaning. Her muscles needed to be woken up. Her everything needed to be woken up. She pulled her dagger from underneath her pillow and staggered to the door, trying not to wake her brothers and sisters. She couldn't wait to see Percy again. Maybe he could tell her why it felt like she had been out for at least 3 days.

_Gods Annabeth, you're so stupid. Your boyfriend is missing._ She chastised herself.

Annabeth dragged her feet all the way to the Poseidon cabin. Maybe she could get some answers in there. She knew there were rules that discouraged demigods from entering other gods cabins, but Poseidon seemed okay with Annabeth. He hadn't turned her into a fish the last time she entered the cabin. So, that was good.

She pushed the door open and breathed in the smell of salty air. It reminded her of Percy. Who knew someone could feel happy and sad at the same time. Annabeth walked over and sat down on Percy's bunk. She looked at the pictures that were pinned up and smiled. Those pictures seemed to be taken forever ago.

The most recent one showed Percy and Annabeth right after a game of capture the flag. They had almost beaten the hunters, but Thalia had to go and blast Percy into the strawberry fields. Percy had responded by created a hurricane around Thalia. Chiron had managed to stop the fight by throwing Percy into the sky and Thalia into the creek. He said later he only did that to remind them that they weren't the most powerful beings around; They still had their godly family to worry about.

"Where are you, seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked the empty cabin.

Once again, cabin three was empty. Like it had been since the end of World War Two.

Annabeth left the cabin, even more confused and lost than before. Then a thought occurred to her.

She started sprinting towards the beach, hair whipping around her face in the wind. Her feet carrying her silently but quickly towards the sand dunes. Finally she stepped into the water.

The ocean was as smooth as glass. It was so quiet, you could hear the monsters out in the bay, trying to break through the camp's magical border.

"Something is not right." A deep voice rumbled from beside her.

Annabeth turned around and started to bow.

"Lord Poseidon."

"Oh, quit that. I'm not my brother. Don't call me Lord either. Poseidon's just fine." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Poseidon. It's just- " Her voice hitched in her throat. "Perc-Percy's gone."

"I know. I could feel it the moment he vanished. Have you had any luck finding him?" He pulled out a fishing rod and cast it halfway out to the middle of the bay.

"No. There's not even a trace of where he went. Tyson doesn't know where he is, and even Mrs. O'leary couldn't track him down. But Nico says he isn't dead, so that's going for us … Wait. You could feel when he vanished?"

"Too small." Poseidon cut his line as a giant shark the size of a 747 plane breached the water. "Oh, how did I realize my son was gone? I just felt a part of my essence move. I know not where, but it's not where it should be." He cast his line again.

"Essence?" Annabeth asked, thoroughly confused. Why couldn't gods just give straight answers!

"Yes, when gods have demigod children, occasionally the children will inhereit an actual piece of their godly parent. It's not uncommon for mine or my brothers children, but for the other gods, it's extremely rare. Since Percy is my first son in many years, he got part of my essence. Same with Thalia. I can't explain how Nico is so powerful though. Oh well." He set his fishing pole on the sand.

"Please find him Annabeth. _Please." _ Poseidon's eyes suddenly seemed to be full of agony.

"I swear on the river Styx Poseidon, I will find Percy." Thunder rumbled. Poseidon gave a half smile and turned into sea spray.

Annabeth mused to herself as she walked back to her cabin. It disturbed her to see how distraught Poseidon was over the loss of Percy. And then it hit her.

Percy was the only child of Poseidons'. Percy was the child of Sally Jackson. Poseidon's favorite mortal love. The hero who had saved Olympus time and time again. Percy wasn't just any hero. He was the best in the history of heroes, and he was a son of Poseidon.

_**A/n: Sorry about that ending, I couldn't think of a way to make it happy or painful; so I went for slightly boring. I promise the next chapter will be better! I told you guys reviews help my creativity! I've already started the next chapter, but I have a feeling it's going to be a long one. As always, reviews are welcome and extremely appreciated. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Olympus was shaking. The whole mountain top was rumbling and pulling against the magical chain that linked it to the empire state building.

"ZEUS!" Poseidon's voiced roared as he walked into the throne room.

Athena yelled as a huge column crumbled on top of her.

"Control your temper Poseidon!" She yelled angrily as she shoved the column off of her.

"Athena, now _is not the time._" He growled at her.

"Zeus, _Where is Perseus?"_ Poseidon barked at the king of the gods.

Zeus blinked at his brother. He gripped his master bolt and stood up.

" Poseidon, calm down. If you break the chain I'll make you repair it. What are you talking about? Can't you keep track of your own son?" Zeus chuckled.

Olympus stopped shaking. The columns that had been broken were starting to reform. Poseidon settled for a deadly glare.

"Do not lie to me brother. What have you done with my son?"

"Oh hush up brother. He's fine." Hera's voice drifted from the door way.

"What do you mean?" Zeus and Poseidon asked at the same time.

Hera sighed as she walked over to her throne. "He's going to help save the world again."

Poseidon looked at Zeus for further explaination. Zeus just shrugged his shoulders.

"Trust me, He'll be back in, oh, six months? Now go away Poseidon. I have to talk to my husband."

With an angry puff of sea air, Poseidon vanished.

He appeared outside Sally Jackson's apartment and stared at the door. How many more times was he going to keep doing this? Poseidon heard Sally's laughter from inside the apartment. He couldn't tell her; not yet.

He arrived back in his throne room at his palace. Poseidon tossed his trident onto his throne and leaned up against the wall. It had been decades since he felt this kind of loss. Percy was the best son he had ever had. Poseidon's guilt finally broke through the wall he had put of around it. The oceans, which had been deadly calm, suddenly erupted into chaos. 80 foot swells popped up all over globe, freak hurricanes started in minutes and moved to the coasts with frightening speeds.

Poseidon never wanted Percy to get involved in the cross fire of his family, and he had done his best to remove him. But he turned his back for a week, and Hera had taken his only son. Poseidon slammed his fist against the wall. Californa's San Andreas fault suddenly exploded into a 9.2 earthquake.

"Lord Poseidon, calm yourself." Amphitrite warned from behind him.

"How can I, when they've taken my son!"

"Trito- oh. Percy is missing? I told you no good would come of that child." Her caring voice had turned icy.

Poseidon whirled around to face her.

"Without Perseus, I nor you would be here today. He's save our lives so many times, and this is how you repay him? I expect this from my brother, but not from you."

Amphitrite huffed indignantly and stomped out of the room.

Poseidon knocked his trident off his throne and sat down.

_Poseidon, please. You're going to wash away New York City and the rest of the east coast. If you need to talk, I'm in my apartment. Paul's here, but he's promised to stay out of the room._

Sally Jackson's prayer shocked him out of his temper tantrum. It had been years since she prayed to get his attention. This was the invitation he had been waiting for. He grabbed his trident and left the palace.

He needed a little bit of humanity.

Poseidon knocked on Sally's door.

"You came!" She squeaked as she opened to the door.

"I heard your prayer." He gave her that half sarcastic, trouble maker smile that she always loved.

"Oh Poseidon, you look bad. What's wrong? I figured it was you who was angry because the world's oceans practically exploded and California almost fell off the United States."

"Sally, it's Percy. He's gone."

Her silence was agonizing. Sally Jackson just sat on the couch with a surprised look on her face. Then she slapped him right across his face.

"_One child, Poseidon. _ We had _ONE _child to look after. I get you're a god, you're a busy guy. But you couldn't watch him for one night?"

Poseidon had never been slapped by a mortal before. He was in even more shock than before the slap. The king of seas just sat on the couch, flabbergasted. Never, in his thousands of years of living had he ever been slapped by a mortal. He was supposed to be angry, but he couldn't be. After 18 years, Sally Jackson still had her spark.

"I'm so sorry." Sally gasped, realizing what she had just done.

"You haven't changed one bit." He laughed. Then he pulled her into his lap. "I promise Sally, we'll get our son back. I swear to you."

Sally's eyes seemed to look straight through Poseidon. He laid down, dragging Sally with him. Their lips only centimeters apart.

"You better." She breathed raggedly. Their noses brushed against each other. The saltwater air that was his eternal cologne began seducing Sally, again.

Sally Jackson shook her head then pushed herself off of Poseidon.

"Nice try, buddy boy. But I've got a mortal man I gotta look after. I can't look after an immortal man too." She opened up the door.

"Don't come back until Percy gets back, alright?"

"Will do Sally. Take care of yourself, and your blowfish too."

Sally grinned as Poseidon strode out of her room and the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth wasn't talking to the Hypnos cabin. Or the Apollo Cabin. Or Ares, Hephasteus, Iris, and every other cabin in camp...Including the Athena cabin. If Malcolm told her to leave Poseidon's cabin one more time…

She sat on Percy's bunk and glared at the bubbling fountain in the corner. Poseidon seemed like the most helpful god out of all, but now of all times; He decided to retreat under the sea. She sighed as she stood up but paused when she heard voices drift through the cabin's door.

"Thalia…I'm worried. When she's not sitting in his cabin, she's holed up in hers messing with security cameras nationwide." Grover spoke sadly.

"Well what do you want me to do, goat boy? The hunters and I have been looking for him. But he's not anywhere in the lower 48. And with Artemis locked up in Olympus we have very little idea where he is."

"He's still not dead." Suddenly Nico's bored voice chimed in.

"Oh my gods, Nico!" Thalia yelped. "Where in Hades have you been?!" She barked at him.

"You really are the daughter of Zeus. At cam- California, DOA recording studios." Annabeth heard some paper rustling. "You would think being a son of Hades would discourage Charon a bit. Before I went there I had 100 dollars and 50 Drachmas."

"Dude all you pulled out was 5 bucks." Grover quietly laughed.

"Yeah. Shut up. Even the hunters couldn't find him? Guess you guys have gotten rusty."

Suddenly the cabin shook and there was thud. Someone gasped.

"You were saying, Nico?

Annabeth had enough. She walked out of the cabin.

"Thals, stop. Nico, shut up. Grover, if you're worried about me, tell me to my face."

All three whipped around. Their eyes bugged out of their heads. Thalia let go of Nico's shirt and he fell down onto ground. Grover began eating his hat.

"Annabeth… you can't just sit around all day and wait for him to come back. You have to get back to camp. The Athena cabin needs you." Thalia pleaded.

"Do you think I don't realize that? I know my cabin needs me…But I need Percy okay? It's so hard for everyone to realize that? So no. I won't be okay until we find Percy. _And we will._ Now if all of you will shut up, I'm going to bed."

Annabeth stormed off, leaving Thalia and Grover in a shock.

"Someone is touchy." A sweet voice chimed from behind Nico. He squeaked, "Lady Hera!"

Grover tumbled over himself oozing respect, while Thalia grudgingly bowed, never averting her eyes.

" Is annabeth heading to her cabin?"

"Yes m'lady." Grover shakily spoke. Then winced.

"Calm yourself Satyr. I won't smite you all. Thank you." She began to glow. They averted their eyes and the queen of the gods vanished with a bright light.

"Annabeth."

Of course the goddess she hated the most would show up right now.

"Really Hera, cows? You had to send cows after me? I-," She bit her tongue. "Yes?"

"I know where you can get help. You know, with your whole missing boyfriend problem."

Annabeth turned slowly. "Where is he?" She spoke her voice deadly.

"Safe. But you'll find more answers at the grand canyon. Look for a boy missing a shoe."

"What's in the butt crack of the United States?" Nico's voice shouted from the woods. There was a punch a "Shut up!" and a following "Ow!"

Hera forced a smile.

"Just trust me on this."

"Why should I?" Annabeth's eyes narrowed. When a god or goddess asks you to trust them, you probably shouldn't.

"I'm the goddess of family. Do you honestly believe I would tear apart yours, both godly and mortal?"

"Hasn't stopped you before."

"Oh those 'Heros' were…special cases. Although you make not like me," The fake smile grew. "I like you, daughter of Athena."

"So your reasoning for tearing apart my family is so you can save yours? Well that's the- "

"I grow weary of your attitude. I'm trying to help you find your boyfriend. Take it or leave it." Hera began to glow, then vanished in a bright flash.

_**Hey everyone! thank you for reading! I really hope you'll review...I'm running low on ideas for this fic. Also, I'm going to try updating twice a week from now on. Hope you all have a rockin day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hera appeared back into the throne room at Olympus right on top of Hermes and Apollo's game of speed. Cards fluttered up as Hera stepped off of them.

"Aw c'mon! I was winning for once!" Hermes whined.

"Ha, that's only because you have those extra cards under your butt!" Apollo yelled as he shoved Hermes over.

"Both of you shut up." Artemis glared from her throne. Athena nodded her head in agreement.

Ares and Aphrodite glanced over, mildly annoyed with the family feud that was happening. Hephaesetus glared at the pair and kept fiddling with a cellphone that he found. Hades was talking to a visibly still upset Poseidon while Zeus glared at Hera.

"Where have you been." He asked, stirring the minor gods and major ones out of their bored state.

"Oh, just went to fix a few loose ends." Hera waved her hands dismissively.

"And that means what?"

"That I think all of this," She gestured to the full throne room, teeming with gods and goddesses. "Is stupid, irrational, and just an all around terrible idea." Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Hephaesteus, Hermes, Apollo and Artemis all nodded their heads in agreement. Athena subtly nodded her head.

"Well too bad. I'm the king, and what I say, goes." Zeus' eyes darkened and the throne room rumbled.

Poseidon sighed as he leaned back into his throne. "leave it to Zeus to screw everything up again right as we've fixed it." He mumbled under his breath.

Dionysis began to laugh.

"What was that?" Zeus turned his glare on his brother.

"What was what?" Poseidon asked innocently.

A storm had appeared over camp halfblood. Chiron was standing on the porch of the big house when it began to rain. He looked worriedly up at the sky and prayed for some answers.

He heard the sound of running feet and turned towards them. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Nico were sprinting as fast as they could, their eyes as big as plates.

"Chiron! Chiron!" Annabeth coughed as she got on to the porch.

"What is it?"

"We may have found Percy!" Grover shouted excitedly.

"Quiet Satyr! You'll wake the whole camp! But, this is great news. Where is he?"

"Why is it raining?" Thalia asked, just realizing she was drenched.

"Yeah, it never storms on camp grounds…"Nico added.

Annabeth peered over the railing at the storm clouds.

"Focus!" Chiron barked at them. They all snapped back to attention.

"Um… Hera said the Grand Canyon." Annabeth said over her shoulder as she started looking at the storm again.

"Which doesn't make sense, because the hunters and I searched every crevasse and niche in that canyon." Thalia mumbled in deep thought.

"Well, you might as well go. But before you do, Annabeth, you have to get yourself back together. Because if you go now and he isn't there…" Chiron warned.

"Understood." Annabeth smiled, then she left the porch and headed towards her cabin.

_**Hey guys! thanks for reading, sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I'm running low on ideas for this fic. Please review! I'm thinking about ending this fic soon. Hope you all have a great day :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Since I updated kind of late, I decided to write about the night Hera kidnapped Percy. This chapter is for** **icesong180****, whose given me super helpful reviews and awesome ideas. Enjoy!**

Monsters sticking their ugly heads into Poseidon's cabin wasn't uncommon. Especially sea monsters. It didn't take long for Percy to get the things back to Tartarus. But never before had he heard a monster knock. Percy picked up his most powerful and dangerous weapon, a pen named riptide. He uncapped it, and a huge faintly glowing blade sprung out. Warily he pushed open the door.

"Oh put that silly thing away. I'd hate for someone to get hurt." A mellow voice spoke through the door.

Monsters usually never asked for Percy to put his sword away. He didn't put riptide away, but opened the door a little more.

Hera, the queen of the gods, was standing there. She kept nervously glancing at the water behind the cabin, almost as if she was expecting Poseidon to walk out.

"Hurry Percy! The broken oil rigs will only keep your father's attention for so long."

" Hera," Percy scratched the back of his head. "What are you doing here, and why did you have to knock?"

"Rules, red tape, whatever you wish to call it. Please get out of the cabin. I need to talk to you about something very important."

He jumped down the steps and hurried after the almost running Hera. He didn't like her. That was for sure, but when a goddess shows up on your doorstep, especially if she's the queen of the gods, you don't say no. Suddenly she stopped and whipped around to face him.

"Percy you have to help me."

"Why should I? You almost killed Thalia _and_ Annabeth."

"That doesn't matter now. Or it least it won't if you don't stop it." Her eyes kept darting all around Percy and herself.

"Um, I think it matters _a lot._ Wait… What do I have to stop?"

"It's not safe here. Let's go." She grabbed Percy's arm and the world swirled up into a vortex.

"Here, sit here." She shoved Percy into a massive bed built for two 15 feet tall gods. He was _really _grossed out when he realized this was Hera and Zeus's bed. He wanted to jump in the River Styx to clean off the grossness.

"Hera? Where have you been?" Zeus's voice questioned from the doorway. Hera threw her shawl over Percy.

"Oh, just out. Checking on my cows. I really do hate those slaughter-houses. But Hamburgers are good. I have to go talk with Hephaestus now. I'll be back." Her now giant sized hands fumbled around in the shawl until she felt Percy. She scooped it up and power walked out of the room and their house. When she reached the street she saw Poseidon.

"Oh dear." Hera's voice sounded muffled through the suddenly five ton shawl on top of Percy.

"Evening Hera." Percy perked up at the sound of his dad's voice. He tried moving the shawl to see him, but a strong soft hand smooshed him down.

"Poseidon! Fancy seeing you up here!"

"Yeah fancy that. Just cause Zeus can't handle the fact that _my son_ helped defeat Kronos doesn't mean he should lock us up here…. Ah, probably shouldn't be telling you this. I'm going to talk to Hades. Bye now." He walked off, leaving a very confused Hera and a completely baffled Percy.

Percy felt the world warp again. Then the shawl was taken off of him. Hera had shrunk back down to normal size again, and seemed calmer.

"Alright Percy. As your father-"

"Why didn't you let me see him?" He knew it was rude to interrupt gods, but he had done it before, and never had been blasted before.

"He would have tried to stop me from putting you into the roman camp. But it has to be done."

She placed her forefingers on Percy's temples. She closed her eyes and spoke sadly, " You're going to save the world again, but you're going to lose so much."

Percy tried escaping but suddenly Hera's touch on her forehead seemed to strengthen into vice grips. He could feel his memories leaving him. Kissing Annabeth under the water, winning the war, the labyrinth, Thalia, Chiron, Camp Half-blood, his mom, Paul, Poseidon…it was like there was a memory vacuum intent on sucking out every memory he ever had. Then her face popped into his mind. Annabeth Chase. The vacuum intensified. He didn't want to lose her face. Subconsciencly he began sacrificing other memories. Hera began to panic.

"Gods, You're powerful." She stopped. Then called Morpheus.

"Yes Hera?" Morpheus yawned.

"I need to you to put him out for at least six months."

"What's in it for me?"

" I'll let you put the whole town of Chicago to sleep for three days. "

"I don't need your permission to do that." He scoffed.

"Well you do for Europe." She stared at the blank faced Percy.

"Hey… Wait. I know that kid-" Morpheus pointed at Percy.

"JUST DO IT!" She yelled,

Morpheus jumped. He hurriedly put his hand on Percy's head. The son of Poseidon crumpled to the ground.

"Big things ahead Percy. Enjoy your ignorance while you can. The greeks may be welcoming, but the romans…" She created a cave in the ground beneath her, then placed Percy into it.

**Whoa that turned out a lot longer than I had originally thought! I hoped you liked it, and please keep on reading and reviewing. Special thanks to Icesong180, whose been helping me with this story by reviewing since Chapter one. I can't thank you enough!**


End file.
